1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the displaying on a television screen the images on photographic transparencies and motion picture films and is more particularly directed to a conversion kit for adapting a conventional slide or motion picture projector to allow slide or motion picture film viewing on a television or monitoring screen, recording on a video cassette recorder, or modifying the slide or motion picture images by electronic means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows several slide projectors for showing photographic images on a television screen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,073 shows a closed circuit television camera system which projects motion picture film via a television receiver using a flying spot scanner to convert the motion picture to electronic form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,836 employs a special projector for viewing microfilm on a television display. German patent DE No. 30 10 177 shows an arrangement for scanning a slide for presentation on a television screen as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,979.
Each of these uses a special projector arrangement in connection with video pickup means for providing the electronic signal for the video receiver. Their disadvantage is that they are generally too costly and complex, are dedicated to a single purpose use and are not available to the average picture taker.